


Would Smell as Sweet

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is but for Arthur's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Smell as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geinahop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geinahop).



Arthur had managed to stun his Omega into silence. After massaging his own come into Merlin's skin, the urge to claim had lessened , but was still there. He pushed the lanky man into his pillows and then settled down beside him, licking and nuzzling his face, neck, and collar bones. Merlin twitched in his grasp and when Arthur growled, deep and low, Merlin went pliant. Eventually, Merlin's scent was only a faint undertone to his own. It was only then that he was able to regain his senses.

Arthur rolled off the bed and away from Merlin. He scrubbed his face into the crook of his arm and sighed. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts. When he was settled, he found he couldn't even look his Omega in the eye. Arthur braced his hands on his table and clearing his throat, he canted his head toward the bed. "I...I am not certain what came over me, ah, Merlin, did you say?"

"Think nothing of it, Sire." Merlin demured, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. 

It reminded Arthur that he'd been laughed at by this simpleton, and before the court, no less. "Do you find me amusing, Merlin?"

"I beg pardon, Sire, but I hardly know you. Though, I must say, your musk is enchanting."

Arthur's head came up and he found Merlin smelling his own forearm, nose wrinkled. Merlin caught his eye, smirked and lowered his hand to the bed. Before Arthur could stop himself, he was clambering back atop the cheeky Omega. He pinned the man's arms against the headboard. "I will not be mocked by my own concubine. I will not tolerate your giggling, smirking or laughing at my expense."

"What about general mirth, merriment and frivolity?" Merlin pursed his lips and lifted his eyebrows, the corners of his lips twitching despite the affected expression. Arthur glared and Merlin sobered. "Am I to be miserable beneath your...thumb, your highness?" Merlin flexed his hips and Arthur was suddenly aware of the Omega's erection, long and hard against his thigh. He had not touched himself while Arthur took his pleasure in the clutch of Merlin's thighs.

Arthur licked his lips and brought his face closer to Merlin's. He let his tongue flicker along the shell of Merlin's ear and the breathtaking sigh Merlin gave in return quickened his pulse even more. "I shall endeavor to be certain you are never miserable whilst _beneath_ me, Mer-lin."

"Looking forward to it, Sire." The mouthy Omega arched against him again and Arthur read it as a challenge. It was one he would not back down from.

He took Merlin's chin between thumb and forefinger, pushing his face to one side and exposing the long column of his neck. Arthur wasted no time in latching his mouth onto the pulse-point. He wedged his knees between Merlin's thighs and spread them. Merlin was already groaning and undulating beneath him. How delightfully responsive his Omega was.

Arthur let his fingers trace over Merlin's skin, learning his angles and contours by touch while Merlin pushed encouragingly at his shoulders. Arthur allowed the distraction for sometime but finally pushed Merlin's hands back above their heads. "You are mine to command," he said with authority and Merlin whimpered. 

"Don't move." Arthur whispered and began his descent, licking and nipping his way down Merlin's lean frame. Merlin's prick suited him perfectly. It was long, slender and eager, pulsing in his grasp and twitching against his lips. He swallowed down as much as he could take and stroked what flesh remained with his fingers.

Merlin's torso flexed and Arthur glanced up in warning, but the Omega's eyes were screwed shut and he was panting. With one hand on Merlin's thigh to ground him, he worked the other beneath Merlin. His fingers found the Omega's entrance, furled and beaded with slick. When he touched his fingertips to the center, Merlin jolted as if shocked, then relaxed against him, letting his knees fall flat against the mattress.

"Please, Sire!" Merlin begged.

Arthur let his middle finger sink in to the second knuckle and crooked it. Merlin's hips surged up, and Arthur's finger disappeared inside of him. Arthur choked slightly and disengaged himself. "You should never take from your king, Merlin. And I am your king, though I am yet Camelot's prince." He withdrew his touch completely and Merlin cried softly at the loss.

"Let me see you please yourself." Arthur commanded and perched farther down the bed in order to watch.

Merlin gripped himself tightly and began to stroke, long pulls from root to tip that shortened and quickened as time went on. Merlin was quaking and biting his lip when he suddenly halted, base of cock tight in hand. "Sire!" He cried and it's question was inherent.

Arthur smirked. "Good boy. And that is mine to command as well. Come."

Merlin did. The pearlescent beads upon his torso were almost more lovely than the crown-jewels. In the wake of Merlin's sighs and sounds, the giggles were all but forgotten.


End file.
